Wedding Belles
by Jaelle
Summary: Al and Winry are getting married. So why is Ed the one in the dress? Because this was written for the "Put Ed in Drag" Challenge, that's why! Sillyfic, AlWinry pairing. Very mild spoilers for episode 15 (more like hints really).


Wedding Belles  
  
A FMA Fanfic  
  
An "Ed in Drag Challenge" Response  
  
By Jaelle  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: Really not mine. Just along for the ride.  
  
For the "Put Ed in Drag Challenge", and because FMA ate my brain.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Slight Spoilers for episode 15.  
  
Pairings: Al/Winry.  
  
**  
  
Eight years after the horrible day when Edward and Alphonse Elric had defied God and been punished for their arrogance, Ed finally succeeded in returning to his little brother the body he had lost (with the appropriate addition of years), and Al in turn managed to fix his older brother's lost arm and leg. It was a great day for them both, and Ed's finest moment.  
  
Half a year after that, Ed found himself back in hell.  
  
"It's your own fault," Winry said gleefully, "for being just the right height!"  
  
Ed found himself not appreciating the irony of the moment.  
  
"The answer is still no!"  
  
The two were arguing in the main room of the Rockbell House. Winry had cornered Ed against the wall, and he was rapidly trying to decide if transmuting himself a door to escape through would be worth the grief he'd get about it later.  
  
"You should be happy," Winry scolded. "You finally grew just enough to be as tall as me. Wasn't that all you ever wanted?"  
  
"That doesn't mean you can use me as the fitting model for your wedding dress!" Ed shot back. "Ask one of the other girls!"  
  
Al and Winry had announced their engagement almost as soon as the brothers had returned, much to Ed's great pleasure. His great pleasure had been severely tested since then, as he was dragged into helping with the arrangements for the ceremony, and now looked it looked as though it was about to evaporate entirely.  
  
"Forget it," Winry said coldly. "They've been making snide remarks about me for years. I won't have them trying on MY dress. I need YOU for this." She smiled winsomely. "_Please_ Ed?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ed howled. "I am NOT wearing a dress. I am a GUY!"  
  
Winry smirked. "That's not what that man on the train thought last week," she pointed out. "Or the guy in the market last month."  
  
Ed fumed but had to concede the point. The hunt for the Philosophers Stone had taken its toll on him over the last couple of years. He'd lost a lot of weight, and the combination of his long blonde hair, small, thin body, and the long cloaks he had recently taken to wearing to keep out the cold had caused a number of embarassing cases of mistaken identity. He'd tried giving up the cloaks, but found that he felt the cold much more sharply thanks to his weight loss, and had reluctantly gone back to them.  
  
However, that STILL didn't mean that Winry could use him to fit her wedding dress on, and he intended to tell her so.  
  
"I'm not one of your dress-up dolls! If you're so determined not to use one of the other girls, I'll transmute you a model!" He offered.  
  
Winry stamped her foot. "A model doesn't give me any idea of what it will really look like. And what about the hair? Yours is just like mine. And your colouring is right too! PLEASE Ed... I'm begging you."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Do it for me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Do it for Al?"  
  
"NO!" Ed winced at the mental image. "And also, YUCK!"  
  
"Do it for both of us?" Winry looked at him pathetically. "We just want everything to be perfect... this is a big day for us." She sniffed. "It would mean so much to me."  
  
Ed stared at her, another yell dying in his throat. He swallowed it and it settled in his stomach like a hunk of lead. This was their big day, the one they'd waited for for eight years, until Ed had finally made good on his promise to restore his younger brother's body. Winry and Al were getting married. The two people he loved most in the entire world. The two people who had given him so much love and patience and kindness, and who had been separated for years thanks to his own arrogance.  
  
Didn't he owe it to them?  
  
Ed groaned. "Oh all right," he finally muttered. "But I swear... if ONE WORD of this gets out..."  
  
Winry squealed and hugged him, swearing total secrecy. "I won't tell a soul! Except for Al of course."  
  
Al choked slightly when he heard about this new plan, but managed not to laugh. At least not until his big brother was out of earshot.  
  
**  
  
And so once again Ed went into hell for his little brother. The hell of dress fittings. Winry was determined that this day would be absolutely perfect, and no amount of assuring her that she could turn up to the wedding in a sack and Al wouldn't care, would convince her otherwise. Ed suffered being poked, pinned and toyed with as best he could. He even let her play with his hair, to try out new looks and see how they would go with the dress. He tried to draw the line at cosmetics, but was puppy-dog-eyed into giving in.  
  
The day before the wedding, Winry's latest creation was finally finished.  
  
"Oh Ed..." Winry sighed. "You look BEAUTIFUL."  
  
Ed twitched, but otherwise didn't respond. He did indeed look the very image of the blushing bride. Of course, in his case he was blushing out of embarassment, but never mind. The dress was pure flowing white silk, which hung a little loose around the untied waist sash (this being the one area in which his and Winry's measurements differed significantly) and was cinched high up around his chest (padded). His hair had been brushed loose and framed his face in golden waves, and the makeup made him look even more effeminate. He was even wearing a modified pair of heels the same height as the ones Winry would wear, in order that the hem could be altered accordingly.  
  
He was absolutely mortified.  
  
*This is for Al and Winry. Everything I do here is for Al and Winry. I love them both very much. They are my family, and my best friends. I will keep my temper and help them out to the very best of my abilities, and I will absolutely NOT murder them both in a fit of embarassment.*  
  
Winry's eyes filled with tears. "We need a camera."  
  
"Winry," Ed spoke in a low, even tone, "If I see ONE LENS pointing at me now, I will transmute this dress into a set of curtains and you can get married in your overalls."  
  
Winry pouted but decided not to push it, and went back to admiring her creation. Ed sighed and tried to pretend that this was all just a bad dream.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, Al was opening the front door.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
Roy Mustang smiled at the younger man.  
  
"Hello Alphonse."  
  
Al stared at him a moment longer before recovering. "Col... I'm sorry, General Mustang! Colonel Hawkeye! Colonel Havok... and... everyone. This is so unexpected!"  
  
Havoc grinned, "Hi Al. Well, you didn't really expect us to miss your wedding day, did you? You may not have been an official State Alchemist, but you were one of the team nonetheless."  
  
"This is so great," Al sniffled slightly. "Please come in!"  
  
The team from Central marched in, looking around at the house and making polite conversation.  
  
"So where's the lovely bride-to-be?" Roy asked finally, and a little nervously. Winry had eventually come to forgive him his crimes for Al's sake, but he was still uncertain about his welcome. "We'd like to say hello before the ceremony." *And find out if I can attend.*  
  
"Oh, she's in the living room with nii-san," Al answered absently. "It's the final fit for her wedding dress."  
  
"You're letting Fullmetal help?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. "This I have to see."  
  
"No!" Al yelped. "Wait!"  
  
Hawkeye and Gracia held him back. "Al-kun, you know you're not allowed to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony!"  
  
"You don't understand... NII-SAN!"  
  
**  
  
"Was that Al yelling?" Ed asked, just as turned as the door opened abruptly.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Fullmetal, when YOU helped with something practic..."  
  
Ed had wanted to shut Roy Mustang up for years. He'd finally achieved it. Once again he found himself not appreciating the irony the situation.  
  
The two men stared at each other for a long, long moment.  
  
"What's the holdup?" Havoc peered over Roy's shoulder and goggled. Slowly the others filled the doorway and fell silent.  
  
"Ed..." Winry whispered. "The dress... please, not in the dress..."  
  
Ed slowly and haughtily stepped off the fitting box and turned towards the other door. Without saying a word, he glided out of the room. Winry turned back just as Al pushed through the crowd of silent onlookers and stared helplessly after his brother.  
  
"Congratulations?" Havoc offered.  
  
Winry smiled at him. "Thank you. Thank you everyone. We really appreciate your coming."  
  
"Now, it's going to take Ed about 15 minutes to get out of all of that. You should probably be somewhere else when he comes back in here."  
  
There was a quick scramble as the pride of the military fled the building.  
  
Al looked at her woefully, "15 minutes?"  
  
She punched him in the arm.  
  
**  
  
The wedding of Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric was the talk of the village for years to come. The setting (especially transmuted for the occasion by Ed and Al) was stunning, the groom was handsome and the bride was radiant. Ed, the Best Man, had recovered his good temper for the day, and the ceremony went off without a hitch.  
  
The hitch came later, during the dancing.  
  
Ed flinched when he saw Winry approaching, an appealing expression on her face.  
  
"Whatever it is, the answer is no."  
  
She smiled at him sweetly. "Pleeeeeeaasssseeeee...?"  
  
He sighed and caved in. *It IS her Big Day after all.* "Anything but another dress."  
  
"Okay, but you might find you stick out without one."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
**  
  
Ed gritted his teeth and handed off his partner as the dance moved into the next round.  
  
"Good evening Fullmetal," Roy bowed over his hand as Ed bobbed a half- curtsey.  
  
"One crack... just ONE crack from you..." Ed warned.  
  
"Would I ruin the wedding just for the satisfaction of teasing you?" Roy asked as they stepped together through the movements of the folk dance. "Shame about the lack of females here. But I suppose it's not the first time you've filled in in that capacity hmmm? Your generosity astounds me. As well as your talent for disguise. I'll have to keep it in mind."  
  
Ed fixed his eyes on a spot in the distance and went on with the dance, ignoring Roy as best he could. Roy smiled slightly but refrained from making any further comments until the last twirl together. "You look very handsome in that tuxedo, it suits you well," he whispered in Ed's ear.  
  
"But I liked you better in the other outfit."  
  
Fortunately Al and Winry had retired for the evening by this point, so they weren't forced to witness the destruction of the wedding pavilion.  
  
Although they always did regret not getting to see the famous Fullmetal Alchemist chase the equally famous Flame Alchemist clear across town.  
  
End 


End file.
